


Twlight Years

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Gwen Bashing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: “I’m old Jack.” Gnarled hands cupped Jack’s face so they were looking in each other’s eyes. “I’m not the seventeen year old solider that fell into your foxhole anymore."  Ianto began pleading, willing Jack to understand. He knew Jack still saw him as his young lover and that time had not diminished him in Jack’s eyes.Don't worry....It's a love story





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Twilight Years

Gwen's first week….

Gwen took everything in with her wide eyes of wonder and she Gwen Cooper was now part of Torchwood.  Not just an ordinary copper, she was part of the elite protecting the earth. Gwen was as giddy as a school girl discovering not just secrets of the underground lair she was now calling her home base, but her commander, Captain Jack Harkness, like having the cutest boy in school ask you to the dance.

Gwen met the others and decided to ignore their less than cordial welcoming. Jack told the others; Owen ‘ _Doctor Owen harper, thank you’_ , Tosh ‘ _my technical genius_ , David, ‘administration support’ and Suzie, ‘ _my second in command’_ had worked in Torchwood for a few years, and needed to be reminded that the world they fought for, was the one they lived in. They needed a breath of fresh air that Gwen could bring to the team. She preened at the praise determined to be what Jack needed in any capacity.

Jack flirted and charmed Gwen as he gave her a tour of the hub, she showed just the right amount of awe and respect to the aliens in the cells, and the technology keeping the world safe. She was going to like working at Torchwood, and Jack was going to like looking at her.

Gwen was getting familiar with her work station which and having rosy dreams about her and Jack, (must ask him over for dinner when Rhys is out for the night) when David’s voice rings through the air.

"Jack! That was the jewelry store on the phone, your ring has been repaired and is ready for pick up!"

"Shout it a little louder David, Raxacoricofallapatorius didn't hear you." Suzi replied in annoyance. Of course she knew why David was shouting it. Everyone noticed Gwen's obvious crush on Jack. And Jack flirted and charmed everyone he came into contact with, didn’t notice her obvious attraction, he was frankly so used to peoples’ adoration that it never registered.

Suzie caught Tosh's eye and smirked. Tosh winked back, both women had seen the rosy dream Gwen was having about Jack bust like a bubble, a frown forming on Gwen face, like a child who had her favorite toy taken away.

"Right, everyone hold down the fort! I'll be back in an hour." Jack grinned and with his coat tail flying out behind him exited the hub. “Suzie start Gwen on training!” He shouted as he left for the invisible lift. He gave Gwen a wink as it moved upwards.

An hour later Gwen was working with Tosh on the use of the various computer program when a small alarm sounded announcing the lift was in use. Everyone looked up as the lift descended, showing their captain and an old man descending. Gwen could hear the old man speaking in a rich Welsh tenor. He was old, _must be in his eighties_ Gwen thinks, then wonders why Jack is bring this elderly man to the hub.

"Why couldn't we have taken the stairs, this thing gives me the frights, feels like I'm going to fall off of it any moment." The older man said gripping tightly to Jack. It was obvious Jack was enjoying the older man's attachments and wrapped his arms around him.

 "You know I would never let you fall, besides too many stair are bad for you knees,” Jack soothed, then a mischievous smile appeared. "You never complained about the other time we took the lift."

The older man laughed, "well that was different, we had a chair if I remember rightly...which I always do" The old man gazed fondly at Jack. Gwen pulled back a bit disgusted. Was this old man coming on to Jack? And Jack looked so, keen to have the attention. _He really does flirt with anything._ Gwen thinks remembering what Suzie was telling her. ‘ _Don’t take Jack’s flirting or suggestions to seriously, he’s like that with everyone….including Janet.’_

The others had gathered around the lift awaiting the arrival of the two men. Jack hopped off then extended his hand and helped the elderly man down carefully. The elder man was dressed in a beautiful bespoke suit with a waist coat and cane. Jack kept his arm around the older man’s waist beaming his megawatt smile, much like Father Christmas bestowing a gift upon the unfortunate.

Suzie came up and placed a kiss on the old man's cheek and softly welcomed him back. Gwen felt surely someone that old did not work here. Tosh also placed a kiss on the man cheek and said she was happy to see him. Owen shook the old man’s hand and mention something about a physical which the old man quickly assured the medic he was in tip top health and that it was unnecessary while patting his trim mid-section.

That was when Gwen realized the old man must have been a Torchwood employee at one time, nothing to worry about then. Jack was just a little protective, although Jack still had not removed his arm around the old man’s waist.

"Ah Gwen," Jack said leading the old man towards her, "Ianto this is Gwen, Gwen meet my husband Ianto."

Gwen’s jaw dropped open. _Husband?_   But he was eighty if not a day, sure his eyes were a youthful blue gray that sparkled, but he was old, his skin was pale and wrinkled, hands gnarled with arthritics, his thinning white hair, belayed what was probably a very handsome man in his youth.

"Your husband?" Gwen queried as she shook Ianto’s hand.

"Yep!" Jack grinned and pulled Ianto into a tight embrace and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Newlyweds!" David shouted in jest, the others breaking into laughter at the jib.

Gwen smiled, they were taking the piss, so she laughed with the others.

"I'm his boy toy. I married him for his money...and looks." Ianto quipped back, making them laugh harder, including Jack. Ianto disengaged from Jack and very agile for a man of eighty with a cane walked purposely over to Tosh and Suzie who were talking at Tosh’s desk, a piece of alien technology in Tosh’s hands.

“Oh Suzie, or Tosh would either of you like to accompany me to the Madonna concert on Friday?” Ianto asked smiling at the two woman and giving his shoulders a little shimmy. Gwen noticed Jack rolled his eye and slight frown on his face. “Oh by the way that is a 31st century Andromeda egg beater you are holding Tosh. Let’s see archived under And.3108.37465E, we have another one like it, unless that is the one from the archives.  Tosh dropped the egg beater with a frown, while Suzie smiled in fond exasperation. The both women picked up on the request.

“Madonna? But the concert has been sold out for months, how did you get tickets?” Tosh asked.

“Oh, we go way back, back when she first arrived, oh….it must be 25 years ago. Yeah, once we had her tail removed and ears fixed she was as good as human. Relocated her in the US. We still keep in touch and she gives me tickets anytime she is in Cardiff.”

“Madonna is an alien?” Gwen asked gob smacked and wondered if they were taking the piss.

“Trakatorain, yes.” Jack responded.

“Why isn’t Jack going with you?” Tosh asked, she had seen the look Jack had given.

“Oh him? Old fuddy-duddy thinks music” Ianto paused and gave Jack a sidelong look, “and fashion, stopped once Glen Miller died. Now I like to keep current…well eh’ more current than the forties.” Ianto replied giving the girls a wink. Both Suzie and Tosh snorted, Tosh covered her mouth as she giggled.

“What is wrong with the way I dress, or what I listen too?” Jack asked mulishly folding his arms across his chest. “You said I look dashing.” Now his lower lip jutted out in a pout.

“Oh you do.” Ianto said pacifyingly and patted Jack on his rump.

“Well I’m game, how ‘bout it Tosh?” Suzie replied.

“Do you have enough tickets?” Tosh asked.

“Oh Yes!” Ianto responded enthusiastically. “That is settled then. Both of you meet at our place by 7, the limo will take us to the concert.”

Suzie and Tosh eyes went wide and mouthed the word limo to each other. Ianto beamed then tuned away from the desk, already making his way across the hub.

"It was nice to meet you Gwen. I just need to talk to David for a moment," Ianto smiled then turn and made his way towards David asking about the archives. David made haste down the stairs pretending not to hear Ianto mention something about a new cataloging system he had been working on.

“Oh…I guess he didn’t hear me. Well I will just pop down the archives for a moment.” Ianto smiled at the others hiding their smiles. They knew David heard Ianto but was not looking forward to cataloging the archives to suite the older man’s tastes. Even after several years Ianto, still sharp, would pay particular close to how the archiving was sorted. Making the current archivist life a bit difficult when Ianto came, ‘ _I just want to check up and see how you are doing. Oh are you really going to file that under those descriptions and tags…it should really be under…’_ Ianto waved and moved towards the archives then frowned and looked around. Jack was watching him apprehensively.

“Ahhh Owen if you wouldn’t mind.” Ianto lifted his arm.

Owen came over and gave Ianto his arm, which the elderly man clutched and together the two men made their way down the stairs. Ianto’s voice floating up once again assuring the medic he was in good health and didn’t need a physical.

Gwen turned intending to ask Jack a question when she was momentary blindsided. Jack was gazing with absolute love and adoration at Ianto! A joke was a joke but this was taking to too far. Jack turned and clapped his hands telling everyone back to work. Tosh and Suzie were eagerly discussing what they would wear to the concert.

Gwenn forgot about the old man until David brought Ianto back up to the main hub. Ianto giving clear instruction for new tags, categories and cross referencing. David did not look overjoyed but knew talking to Jack was out of the question. David learned early and fast that if Ianto wanted something done in the archives no matter what David pleaded, it was done. Ianto set the archives up, he knew more about what was in the archives that anyone, including Jack. And despite being retired Ianto kept a close eye on them, frequently logging into to check that artifacts were properly cataloged.

Ianto stayed in the hub for an hour chatting with everyone. Jack and Gwen had moved into Jack's office to go over protocols, when a faint tap on the door was heard.

"Enter." Jack yelled leaning back in his chair.

The door opened and Ianto came in with a cup of coffee. Jack grinned and hopped up to take the cup.

"I must be getting back Jack, oh don't bother," Ianto waved him back in his seat, and setting the cup down on his desk. “Gwen I left you a cup in the kitchen as I could only carry one, and this will give you a good excuse to get away from him for a while.” Ianto smiled and winked. “Tosh is taking me home. I just wanted you to have some coffee before I left." Jack took a sip of coffee and let out an obscene moan, followed by, “oh Ianto,” which shocked Gwen as it had sounded very sexual with a ring of truth, Gwen noticed it only made Ianto roll his eyes in affection. “Behave,” the older man chided. 

Jack set the mug down stood up and pulled Ianto into a gentle hug then gave him a long lingering kiss on the lips. Gwen’s eyes went wide at the scene, her mouth dropping open her bottom lip curling in disgust. Ianto patted Jack cheek after the kiss, then turned, saw Gwen’s expression and turned away in embarrassment. Jack noticed Ianto’s change in behavior and the sadness that had swallowed Ianto in a fraction of a moment. Jack saw Gwen’s look then just as quick as she saw Jack looking at her composed her face.

"I'll see you at home. I've made dinner, Beef Wellington with new potatoes, don’t be too late." Ianto said quietly looking at the floor and walking out of the office. Jack looked at the hunched back as Ianto walked out of his office. Jack didn’t know whether to scream at Gwen or go after Ianto. Jack glared at Gwen, “stay!” he commanded. Gwen went to the window and watch as Jack quickly caught up with Ianto and put his arm around his waist and whispered his ear. Tosh and Suzie had stopped what they were doing, a look of puzzlement on their faces. Jack stopped Ianto and cupped his face with one hand. Gwen saw Jack wipe a tear from the old man’s eye then kiss his lips softly. Gwen could make out Jack telling Ianto that he loved him. Gwen saw both Suzie and Tosh glare up at Gwen who stepped back shocked at the intensity of revulsion in their eyes. Tosh came up and took Ianto arm and the two walked towards the garage this time. Jack watched him leave, not for the first time wishing he was no longer the leader of Torchwood. He had stepped down twice in the last sixty years, but both times the new commanders had died so the queen had contacted him to act as interim director until a placement could be found.

Jack stomped back into his office and glared at Gwen. He didn’t know where to start he paced trying to work off the anger. Now instead of a nice quiet and relaxing dinner with his husband, Ianto would bring up the need for Jack to move on to someone more age appropriate. That while he still loved Jack it was only right he find someone _younger._ The irony of the situation was Jack being over one hundred and forty years, Ianto was younger!  He wasn’t ready to share with Gwen his immortality and long life, not yet so she didn’t understand he thinks. “Ianto Harkness Jones, is my husband Gwen and we have been married for a very long time. He is the kindest, bravest and loyal soul I have ever met. He has made me who I am today and together we have dedicated our lives to this institute. The protocols we follow **he** wrote, he has saved this planet countless times and has the respect of not just UNIT and the MOD but the Queen herself. I don’t care what you,” Jack spat out the You as if it were something he stepped in, “or anyone else thinks. I love that man more than life itself. So don’t you dare pass judgement on things you know nothing about? Now, get out!” 

“Jack, I’m sorry,” Gwen wasn’t sure what she was sorry for but it seemed like a good thing to say. But Jack only glared so Gwen beat a hasty retreat. Gwen went to her desk then looked up and saw Suzie glaring at her. Suzie walked over and hissed in her ear. “Don’t you EVER insult Ianto again Gwen or you will have me and the rest of the staff to deal with, and believe me we can make your life fucking miserable. We all have seen you throwing yourself at Jack. Get a god damn grip on yourself and stop acting like a bitch in heat.” Suzie straighten up and walked back to her desk. Gwen flushed red with embarrassment and anger at being yelled at by both Jack and Suzie.

Jack watched Suzie speak to Gwen then went back to his desk and picked up the phone.  He wanted to know about the progress of finding a new director for Torchwood. Gwen’s behavior reminding him he wanted to spend the remaining years with his husband. He would take Ianto somewhere warm. Jack got lost in the fantasy of just him and Ianto on a desert island.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jack Returns from The Year That Never Was

Jack left Martha and the doctor with a wave and goodbye, he didn’t even consider for a moment the invitation to travel with the doctor. Not after everything he had been through and suffered. The Doctor’s careless treatment of him calling him wrong and sacrificing Jack to multiple painful and humiliating death. Then there was the Master calling him a freak and the torture. No Jack could not get away from the doctor fast enough. He needed Ianto. Needed to see Ianto just to reassure himself that his husband was alive and well. Right now Jack’s priority was to find Ianto, fall into his husband’s arms and stay there for days, with the covers pulled over his head.

Jack knew he should stop in at Torchwood to check on his team, his guilt at leaving them shorthanded disturbed him. But priorities first and Jack trotted to his flat.

He waved to Kenny at the door and sprinted to the lift.   Anxious to see Ianto. He arrived at the penthouse and not bothering to remove his coat or shoe started bellowing, “Ianto? Ianto!” As he rushed from room to room.

Jack felt confused, something was off. Jack stopped and slowly looked around forcing himself to not panic and concentrate. What was the day, Ianto was a very active senior perhaps he was at one of his many classes. The penthouse was cold, it had an air of abandonment about it. That is when Jack noticed it, the light film of dust on the furniture. Ianto’s favorite quilt was gone. Jack walked into their bedroom. The photo of them was placed faced down on the nightstand. Jack lifted it to see the glass shattered, a young Ianto and Jack staring out at him in fractures of smiles.

Jack strode and opened the wardrobe. Empty. All of Ianto suits and clothing were gone. Jack went through every room, all of Ianto personal belonging were gone. Jack sat on the bed and refused to cry. He would find Ianto, he would make things right with his husband. Jack paced back and forth wondering where Ianto would have gone. To their sons? Possibly…the twins, but there were still deployed in Germany, weren’t they?

Jack left the flat and went to find the doorman Kenny, perhaps he had a clue.

Jack found Kenny in his little cubbyhole by the front entrance. Questioning Kenny, Jack found out that Ianto had left over a month ago, and Kenny did not know where he went, but a moving company came and Kenny noticed that a popular and expensive assisted living facility was on the labels. Kenny wisely did not mention that he assumed the pair had separated, seeing Ianto move out.

Jack thanked Kenny and started for the hub on foot. His car had been parked there for since before he left with the doctor. He would go and get his husband and bring him back home.

Jack entered the hub, forgetting about his team when a shout brought his attention back to them. Tosh ran and hugged him, Owen glared and called him names. David hung back unsure of what to think. Gwen also rushed into his arms and looked up poised for kiss but Jack thrust her back, only to have the Welshwoman turn her anger onto him. He couldn’t bother to explain to them right now, he would he said soon. But right now he had more important things to do. Gwen huffed and started in on him leaving and Ianto taking control.

“Wait, WHAT!” Jack looked furious than Owen, Tosh and Gwen all took a step back. David had wisely remained at his desk. Jack took a deep breath and counted to three. There was something wrong he just could not see it yet.

“Explain it to me, Owen.”

Gwen went to open her mouth but Jack glared at her.

“When you went missing, Ianto came looking for you. He was able to identify you left with the doctor and…..” Owen said then mumbled the rest.

“What was that last part? The part where you said Ianto was working at Torchwood. Why my eighty year old retired husband would be working at Torchwood.” Jack’s voice was increasing at each word. The dangers his husband faced.

“He wasn’t in the field.” Tosh was quick to assure him, then biting her tongue as Ianto had taken over the more ‘creative’ cover stories on the few deaths that had happened, which meant technically he was in the field.

“Where the hell is Suzie?” Jack looked around, he wanted all his team there so he could shout at them all at once. All eye went towards Gwen how shuffled and looked at her feet.

“Well,” Tosh began.

Jack’s basilisk stare pinned her down and Tosh backed up another step, behind Owen.

“She was hurt on a retrieval, that’s when Ianto, he…well.” Tosh tried to explain.

“Well if you hadn’t left, Ianto wouldn’t have come in and tried to take over.” Gwen glared at Jack. “So it is your fault. He waltzed in here like he owned the place and just took over. Jack I’m supposed to be a field agent and he had me feeding the weevils. Even the damn twins had more clearance than me.” Gwen stomped her foot.

“Twins?” Jack voice was so cold it could freeze water. Jack’s eyes were blazing with anger. Gwen was sure it was not directed at her so she continued on despite Owen and Tosh warning her not to, behind Jack’s back.

“Yes, he called in these guys from the RAF, Nate and Grayson. Said they were trustworthy, but didn’t allow us any input and gave them clearance. Said they were his grandsons.” Gwen scoffed at the last part.

“They are,” Jack replied quietly. “Nate and Grayson are our grandsons.” Jack had to give kudos to Ianto for thinking of them. He knew it must have been hard for Ianto to call them knowing he never wanted them to be part of Torchwood. It really hit Jack just how much his leaving had effected everything. He would call their son Caden and the twins the moment he was free to assure them.

“He shouldn’t have been allowed into Torchwood in the first place! You never deactivated his status, he came in and just took over!” Gwen was on a roll. She would make sure Ianto got a bollocking after the way he treated her.

Jack’s head snapped up and a smile appeared on his lips. “So Ianto came in and took over?”

“Yes, why does he still have the codes anyway, he’s too old.” Gwen saw Jack frown and a steel glint in his eye.

“Actually, Ianto did a great job.” Tosh stepped from behind Owen and glared at Gwen. “Within a day we had Nate and Grayson who were able to handle the field work, and seemed rather pleased to do so. There were a few instances that we needed UNIT assistance and a Major Caden Jones” Tosh looked at Jack seeing his reaction to the name, “provided help. Ianto did all the paperwork and fielded calls form the other branches. He did well, no one got hurt. I would say it was pretty successful. I even learned a thing or two, as did all of us I think.”

Jack had a soft smile on his face. Trust his husband to hear the call of duty and respond in such stellar way. No he didn’t like the idea of his grandsons at Torchwood, but they were not harmed and he was sure his son Caden smoothed things over for them with the RAF. After sixty two years, Ianto still surprises him.

“Where is Ianto now?” Jack asked.

Eyes shifted towards Gwen, who crossed her arms across her chest in a defensive posture.

“Well, he left. I mean everything was running so smoothly we didn’t need him anymore.”

Tosh snorted. “Everything ran smoothly because he was here.” She turned to Jack. “Ianto left after Gwen’s one of many temper tantrums and insults. He got fed up with us and left.” Tosh looked embarrassed. She was loathed to tell Jack that Gwen had insinuated she was having an affair with Jack. Tosh thought about deleting the footage but decided to let the Welshwomen hang herself. It was a mutual decision between the members of the rest of staff. Gwen had not endeared herself to the team, they did not feel any loyalty to the scheming and manipulative Welshwoman.

“We did fine, we didn’t need that doddering old fool.” Gwen snapped.

Suddenly Gwen was seized by her throat and had lifted off of her feet. Jack face twisted in anger.

“A what?! You dare called my husband, the recipient of the Victoria Cross, the Distinguish Service Order, and a Knighthood a doddering old fool! He fought in WWII, was a code breaker at Bletchy Park, and built Torchwood Three to what it is today! He has saved this planet more times than you have had hot dinners! Doddering Old fool, he is not!” Jack squeezed harder.

“Stop your killing her!” Owen, David and Tosh both wrestled with Jack to release his grip. Gwen’s eyes were bugging out of her head and her lips were turning blue.

Jack dropped Gwen, who fell to the ground gasping for breath, tears shining in her eyes.

“Get out! Leave Gwen."

Jack tuned and walked towards his office shouting over his shoulder, "And Owen make sure she doesn’t come back!"

Gwen eyes went wide as she looked at both Tosh and Owen. "You can't!" She tried to scream but it came out as a whimper. Gwen pushed Tosh’s hand away and got to her feet then paused. She should go to Jack’s office and fight it out, make him see her side of things. Just then she felt a share pain in her arm and looked at Owen who was holding a hypodermic needle in his hand.

"Sorry Gwen, bosses rules."

Gwen felt an inky blackness behind her eyes as the world faded.

Jack went into his office and was accesing the CCTV in front of his penthouse, going back a month he saw his husband and the movers. Jack was able to move in and see the address.

He heard a small cough and turned to see Tosh standing in his doorway. Raising an eyebrow he motioned her inside.

Tosh moved inside and placed a post it note on his desk with a date and time. "You should know Owen has taken care of Gwen. I'm setting up the cover story, she will be out of Torchwood in a few hours. Ianto, really did a good job as a leader, despite what she says he was good and kept us together. Suzie is out of the hospital and in physical therapy. She wants to come back and now I guess she will…is."

Jack looked perplexed so Tosh carried on, in for a penny in for a pound she thinks. “After you left Suzie took charge, she asked Ianto to look at the footage to see if he could make sense of it. He identified you went with your doctor. There was a rift call Gwen, Suzie and Owen took it while I coordinated from the hub. Suzie ordered Gwen to provide back up. Gwen left her position Suzie got hurt. Suzie had to be admitted to the hospital. If Gwen had been where she was ordered Suzie would not have been hurt. But Ianto was brilliant, he had us organized within hours.”

Jack smiled, “I know. The queen originally offered him the job as director, but he turned it down. That is the only reason I'm here now. I know I owe you, all of you an explanation. But Tosh right now I have to find my husband. Ianto...moved out when I was gone."

Tosh's eyes opened wide, "do you need help."

"No I found him, I just need to go to him, you understand, don’t you." Jack pleaded with her.

Tosh nodded, then knowing it would be better to getting it over with, "you should know, Gwen....insinuated that you tow were having an affair."

Jack froze, Ianto was many things but a cuckhold was not one of them. Jack hands clenched wishing he could wrap them around Gwen’s neck and wring it tightly. He go to Ianto and explain, and assure his husband that the vows they took years ago still applied and he had been faithful.

"Thank you Tosh." Jack managed to ground out.

Tosh nodded and walked out. The damage was done, it was up to Jack now.

Jack grabbed the post it note and typed the date into the computer accessing the CCTV. Sitting back he watched as Gwen had tantrum after tantrum about the way Ianto ran Torchwood. Jack had to admit it was good to see his husband take action, and also to put Gwen in her place. She acted like a spoiled child with all her demands. Jack wonders if she had always been this way, or was it just because he was seeing it from fresh eyes. The he saw it. Gwen hissing at Ianto that he was old and did he really think Jack was his anymore. Gwen made several insinuation implying they were having an affair. Ianto held steadfast thought the accusations, finally ordering Gwen away. However once she left she saw Ianto fall into a chair and weep quietly. It broke Jack's heart. Ianto rallied and worked on. Jack noticed his husband diminish on a faster scale, having to fend off Gwen’s attack on a daily basis, and run Torchwood. Jack leapt from his chair seeing Ianto fall from exhaustion. Nate and Grayson helped him up and to a chair yelling for Owen. Jack could hear Gwen in the background saying Ianto was unfit to lead. He heard both Nate and Grayson defend Ianto and put Gwen in her place. He felt very proud of his grandsons.  Jack saw his grandsons flit in and out of frames looking exuberant. Jack could tell they enjoyed the rush that was Torchwood. He also notice them take a protective stance behind Ianto during more than one confrontation with Gwen when she questioned his command. Jack made a mental note to call his grandsons and son as soon as he found his husband.

Jack stood, enough time was wasted, and he needed to go to Ianto and now left for the garage.

Jack found the assisted living facility and had to admit he was impressed, it did look like posh, upscale condo resort. As he walked inside he was not disappointed. There were high ceilings, a large fireplace with several comfortable chairs and couches, coffee pot and cup with a tray of cookie was on one wall. Jack saw several couples walking and chatting. He walked over to the reception area, a large round desk and gave the young women his most charming smile.

"I'm here for Ianto Harkness-Jones."

"One moment.....oh yea he is in Building C in room 17. Just go back outside through the doors, take a left, past the gardens, then a right, 17 is the corner flat." The girl produced a map and highlighted the route. Jack smiled and left. Looking at the map he was even more impressed. There were swimming pools, a tennis court, library, even a bowling alley on site.

Jack tucked the map in his pocket and followed the girl’s directions. Ten minutes later Jack found himslef in front of C17. He could see why his husband had chosen this place. The grounds were beautiful, the garden were filled with blooms, which he was sure his husbands flat looked out on to.

Jack knocked on the door and could hear muffled sounds. The door opened and Jack saw the smiling face of his husband turn to a frown when realized it was Jack.

"What do you want?" Ianto stood block the entrance into his flat.

"Yan, please, let me explain." Jack reached out and rested a hand on his lover’s chest.

"No, go away. Go back to that gap toothed tart you've been screwing behind my back. She told me all about your affair." Tears were pricking Ianto's eyes.

Anger welled up in Jack's heart for the Welshwoman causing his husband pain.

"Ianto! I didn't have an affair with Gwen. I came back for you. I...told you about the doctor, about wanting to know why I don't age or stay dead." Now tears were pricking Jack's eyes.

Ianto moved back slowly, and let Jack enter.

"Did he fix you?" Ianto asked quietly, knowing Jack's deepest desire was to be moral and age.

"What's to fix, you don't mess with this type of perfection." Jack's smiled waivered, before he broke down, covering his face with his hands  as his shoulder shook with grief and tears ran down his face.

Gnarled hands covered Jack’s hands and pulled Jack into a tight embrace, tenderly brushing Jack's head as he cried.

"He c-couldn’t fix me, s-said I was wrong." Jack cried harder.

"Shhhh, no cariad, you are not wrong." Ianto was still hurt, but he would put it aside for now. Jack needed him. The sounds of crying subsided and Jack just enjoyed being in his lovers arms once again. Ianto has always taken care of Jack, even when the Welshman was younger, it was why Jack was so desperate for the Doctor to fix him, so he could age and die with his husband. He saw people’s faces when they were introduced as a married couple, and Ianto would quip, 'I married him for his looks and money.' It was clever but Jack was frustrated with the looks and whispers they got. He has loved Ianto for over sixty years who was anyone to question their love and loyalty. Who cared about the age difference it what mattered was what was on the inside.

But Jack wanted to grow old and die with his husband, he was tired of living after so long. And finding out he would live for pretty much until eternity and the stars winked out he was finding it very difficult to just continue on.

Ianto pulled away and looked at Jack.

"Let me make you some coffee." Ianto gently patted Jack's cheek. Jack gave a halfhearted smiled and followed Ianto into the flat.

It wasn't what Jack expected. It was a posh flat almost as big as their 185 sq. meter loft by the looks of it, with three piece suit, walls painted a soft off white. A large open kitchen with a fireplace on a side wall. Their more expensive collection of art hung on the walls. There was a patio that looks right into the garden flush with flowers the colors of the rainbow in bloom. Jack walked down a short hallway for a peek in the bedroom and bathroom.

Another knock on the door and Jack quickly came back from his reconnaissance and opened it to see a young man with a trolley. Jack stepped back to allow the young man to push the trolley inside over to the table.

“Ah James, splendid, thank you.” Ianto smiled at the young man who smile back then made his way out the door.

Jack looked at Ianto, “its lunch, take a seat coffee will be ready shortly.”

Jack sat down at the table eyeing the trolley that held silver domes wafting of delicious smelling food.

“I ordered enough for two and if not I can whip us up something or even place another order.” Ianto said from the kitchen.

Ianto set plates and silverware down which Jack sorted into two places, when Ianto had returned with coffee and a carafe of water.

Ianto sat in his chair and Jack could tell Ianto was excited and wonder just what lunch was to make his husband so excited and giddy.

With a flourish and a voilà, the silver domes were removed to reveal a lake of butter surrounded by mash potatoes, turkey breast and broccoli. A small boat of gravy in accompanying. There was also a smaller basket with bread and butter and a slice of cheesecake.

Jack frowned at the meal. “You are not supposed to have dairy, your lactose intolerant, beside the doctor said….”

“Oh posh!” Ianto said happily as he scooped up some mash potatoes and slopped it onto his plate. Turkey, gravy and broccoli soon followed.

“It was nerves, I can have dairy.”

“Nerves?” Jack said doubtfully, already thinking of stopping by the cafeteria and talking to the staff about Ianto’s diet.

“Yes nerves and don’t you dare go telling anyone that I can’t have dairy, Jack” Ianto stared hard at his husband. “I just take this little pill and I am fine, now eat up before it gets cold.”

They ate in silence Jack watching Ianto eat with pleasure. Smiling between each bite.

“It is really splendid turkey and mash potatoes, my favorite meal. Try the beer bread” Ianto passed him the bread basket.

Jack had to agree it was delicious and could see why Ianto relished in the fattening meal. 

Ianto even shared his cheesecake, but Jack noticed there was a lot of sighing involved and mummers of ordering another slice….

As the meal progressed Jack started to eat slower afraid Ianto would ask him to leave after it was all over. A gnarled hand reached across the table and squeezed Jack’s hand.

“I missed you. I’m still…well not angry, I do understand, I just wished you could have said something before you ran off, but I want you to stay.” Ianto eyes were watery. Jack smiled back then wiped his eyes on his sleeve and finished off his broccoli.

“If you are full….” Ianto said eyeing Jack slice of cheesecake. But Jack grinned and scooped a large piece up with a spoon and shoved it into his mouth. Ianto pursed his lips and muttered something about table manners and gluttony.

After the men finished their meal Ianto lead Jack to the sofa where they sat. Jack curled up in Ianto’s arms and recounted the year under the master rule. Despite Ianto’s age he held Jack tightly, his smaller frame still strong like steel cables. After Jack had cried himself out they sat there quietly.

“Will you come home with me?” Jack asked quietly.

“I am home, Jack.” Ianto said firmly.

Jack’s eyes welled up with tears as he stood up, “I guess I should go.”

“Don’t be so daft, love. You can stay.” Ianto said pulling him back down to the sofa.

“Here?” Jack asked.

“Yes Jack here, only one of us has to be over sixty to stay here.” Ianto said placing a kiss on Jack’s head.

Jack looked at Ianto. “I would never move somewhere were you would not be welcomed.”

“I’m old Jack.” Gnarled hands cupped Jack’s face so they were looking in each other’s eyes. “I’m not the seventeen year old solider that fell into your foxhole anymore. I want to be around people my own age, this place, it has everything. Yoga, tennis, a library, medical staff on site. I….I’m happy here. Jack please. I know it is not the luxury of the penthouse, but I was lonely. You can stay here, we are not that far from the hub.” Ianto began pleading willing Jack to understand. He knew Jack still saw him as his young lover and that time had not diminished him in Jack’s eyes. “I love you, I always have and always will.”

Jack pressed a finger to his husband’s lips. Then pressed a small kiss.

“Of course we will stay.” Jack said, just glad to be back with Ianto.

Ianto leans over and whispers, “Let me show you the bedroom.”

Jack had to admit Ianto’s…no…their new place was pretty spacious, almost the size of the former penthouse.  He also liked that Ianto was being care for by the staff. Meal were provided by an easy order system or they could dine in the restaurant, Jack did have a talk with the kitchen staff, about reducing the fattening meals his husband so enjoyed. There was a cleaning service that came in once a week. There was even a shuttle bus that provided daily transport to popular Cardiff destination.

The flat had all modern conveniences, and Jack had to admit the ensuite was amazing with its step in jetted tub. Ianto insisted Jack undress and join him in bed for a cuddle. Soon Jack was wrapped in the protective arms of his lover fast asleep where the nightmares were cast away by the gentle singing of Welsh songs.

Jack stayed in the flat for a few days, fielding calls from Tosh, Suzie and Owen. He also called the palace and demanded, in the most polite of ways that a new director be assigned as he was retiring.  Jack came to the evening social to be introduced to the friends Ianto has made and had to fend off several woman’s advances, oh they were not after Jack but his husband! Ianto snickered that living in an ‘old folks home,’ was like being back in collage. There were the popular clicks, crushes and, Ianto lowered his voice, “you wouldn’t believe the amount of sex they get up to!” Jack laughed until a trim and vibrant, sixty year old divorcee came and snatched Ianto away from Jack insisting he ‘help,’ her.

Two months later Jack had purchased a 197 ft. Benetti 60 luxury yacht and hired a crew of five so he and Ianto could sail around the world. Jack made arrangements as they would fly to Viareggio, Italy and meet the crew there. The flat was paid for and Jack made arrangements to have the flat cleaned and aired out on a regular basis. Ianto delighted at the prospect of a world cruise moved some of their artwork and personal items into the yacht bedroom and set about making it a home. Jack had informed him they would be gone for at least a year. Ianto did wonder about the crew but Jack assured him that they had their own separate quarters and lounge. Jack made himself very clear that unless it was meal times he wanted to be left alone with his husband and the crew readily agreed. Jack was paying them very handsomely, twice what they would normally make in a year. And if the younger man wanted alone with the old man, well who cares, love sees no age.

Two years later……………

Jack and Ianto made an unexpected port call in Cardiff. Jack had arranged for a private ambulance to take Ianto to the hospital. He had fallen on deck and Jack was worried. Ianto was eighty-six and was declining in health despite being taken very good care off.  Jack told his crew to take some paid shore leave, he would get back to them as soon as he knew of Ianto’s condition. The men passed on their sympathies seeing Jack so distraught. Ianto and Jack had become close to the five men who had looked after them. In the beginning Ianto was concerned what they would think of such a large age difference, remembering Gwen’s disgust all too clearly. Christoph only scoffed when Ianto asked him after getting to know the young purser. “My mother is younger than me.” Ianto’s eyebrows rose to his forehead as he guessed Christoph in his early twenties. “He married a girl of nineteen after my mother died. He loves her, she keep him young and fit.” Christoph shrugged then smiled. “Jack loves you, his smile is as bright as a star, and it could light up the night sky.” Ianto blushed and soon made his way back on deck.

Ianto looked so frail and shrunken on the bed in the private room at the hospital, a tear was sliding down Jack’s face. Ianto had broken his hip and while strong, a hip replacement could be deadly. Jack stepped outside and made a call. 

Soon there was a grinding sound and a police call box appeared in Ianto’s room. Martha stepped out and so did a young man with a bow tie.

“Jack” The bow tied man smiled and shook his hand. It took Jack by surprise.

“New face Doc?”

“Oh right yes! Bow ties are cool. And how is your young man?” The doctor moved around Jack and pulled out his sonic screw driver. Jack almost scoffed. Yes Ianto would still be considered young compared to Jack and the doctor come to think of it.

Jack told the Doctor of his plan, the doctor shook his head.

“You owe me.” Jack said anger blazing in his eyes. Yes the doctor did owe him. He was ashamed how his other incarnation had treated Jack and vowed to make it up to the immortal, and well really there was no harm he had checked the timelines. Martha locked the door, unplugged the machines and they wheeled Ianto into the Tardis.

Ianto awoke in a hospital room, or at least that is what he assumed. It had the white walls of a hospital room and his gurney and machines all beeping. Jack was there and smiled. “Ianto, how are you feeling?”

Ianto took stock, yep all the usual aches and pains were there as per usual.

“Good.” He smiled back at Jack. Jack explained that Ianto was going for treatment but they were waiting for some test results. Just then Martha came in and announced they were ready. Ianto greeted Martha. Ianto was wheeled into another room. Ianto thought he was being placed in a CT scan machine.  Ianto was rolled in, the machine closed up entirely then there was a sharp pain and Ianto cried out for Jack, then blackness enveloped Ianto.

Jack paced back and forth as the cat nurse worked the controls. Barking out questions and concerns. The cat nurse just ignored Jack and continued to monitor the patient. A few hours later there was a blue light and small ping.

“He’s ready.” The cat nurse said. She left the room saying she would monitor from the other room.  The cryo tube Ianto had been placed in moved back on the rails then lifted so it was standing vertical. A hiss of steam could be hears as the doors opened.

“Ianto?” Jack said moving closer.

Ianto opened his eyes, “what happened?” Ianto frowned and clutched at his throat. Then gasped, as he looked at his hands tilting them this way and that. He stumbled forward, realized his knee did not hurt then turned and looked into the reflection of the shell he just left. A young man maybe twenty looked back at him.

“What did you do Jack!” Ianto placed his hands on his hips and looked at his husband.

“It’s called a Lazars Machine, I…de-aged you about sixty plus years….you look hot Yan.”

“De-aged me! Jack!” Ianto was furious. “I lived my live! Did my bit for queen and country. Why? Why would you do this to me? I made my peace I was ready to go.” Ianto looked crestfallen.

Jack felt tears spring into his eyes, “I wasn’t ready to let you go. I need you Ianto. I don’t want to be alone.”

Ianto closed his eyes, “Cariad come here.” Ianto opened his arms and Jack rushed into them. Ianto soothed Jack telling him everything would be okay. He was just surprised that was all. Jack could have said something. ”You should have asked me, or at least told me what you were planning on doing.” Ianto caressed Jack’s head as he admonished his husband gently.

Jack pulled back his eyes still shiny from tears, “do you want to hear the best part?”

Ianto smiled and said he did.

“This time, no Torchwood. Just you and me for the several decades, doing anything we want.”

Ianto did smile then, a few decades did sound nice.

“We can travel the stars,” Jack began getting excited, thinking they could travel with the doctor rethought that thought, no traveling with the doctor is dangerous someone always gets killed. No he would have the doc drop them off on Vegas Five, nice place warm no wars, a pleasure planet.

“Jack, what about our family, the boys?” Sure maybe Ianto would have loved to travel the stars when he was younger but they had a son, grandsons, family, he didn’t want to miss out on that.

“Oh,” Jack sounded crestfallen. It’s not that he didn’t love his family he did and passionately. He just wanted some alone with Ianto.

Ianto seeing Jack distressed rang his finger down Jack’s chest, he was liking the younger body already, his eyes ere sharper and so were other parts of his anatomy.

“Why don’t we do back to the yacht, hire a new crew and continue that world sailing trip.”

Jack brightened, “good idea.” He kissed Ianto soundly, and because they could, had a quick screw in the cryo chamber.

Sixty eight years later………………

“Jack!!!”

Jack looked into Ianto’s room from the viewing room.

“Again! You did this to me again!” Ianto said his eyes wide. Automatically Ianto’s hand went to his hips. Young hands, young hips.

Jack grinned unapologetically at the gorgeous young man, his gorgeous young man.

“Do you know what this process is doing to my cells?” Ianto looked at his arms, free of arthritic and age spots, “I could grow testicles on my forehead if you continue to do this!” Ianto tentatively reached up and touched his head, “I thought it was just the one time.” Ianto crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Jack’s grin faltered, “I wasn’t ready.”

Ianto rolled his eyes and motioned for Jack to come to his arms.

“So what are we doing this lifetime?” Ianto whispered in Jack’s ear.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The Year 2244……………

Location: New Cardiff, Wales

Planet: Sol 3

Galaxy: Milky Way

John Hart sat in a pub drumming his fingers. Jack had told him never to return to Cardiff, but that was a few centuries ago, surely Jack had forgiven him by now. John thinking that he would just jump into the future, see how Jack was. Throttle the immortal for not loving him then go on his merry way.

John’s VM beeped and John frowned. It had picked up a signal John thought as familiar but it wasn’t Jack’s. Laying some credits on the table John tracked the signal. A head of John was a body he would recognize anywhere, the walk was distinctive as well as the backside. John shook his head, surely the man in the suit was dust and bones by now? John tracked his prey, pulling up information on his VM. Ianto Harkenss Jones. John’s eyes narrowed Jack never gave him the name to use even after all the time they spent together.

Ianto turned and entered one of the luxury living sky scrapers on New Cardiff. John slipped in close behind Ianto. John noticed Ianto was old, white hair, gnarled hands thick and twisted with arthritic. Ianto walked with a cane and slight limp. John did not make eye contact with him and hunched behind a few people who had entered the lift.  John started to get nervous the higher the lift went the less people that remained in the lift. Luck was on John’s side. John left the lift with Ianto and the four other people, John slowed his walk and saw Ianto enter a door marked Nirvana. John then noticed each door had a name rather than number.

John quietly walked to the door then using his VM unlocked the door and entered very quietly. John cautiously moved into the space.  He was in a cream colored lounge which had very high ceilings a pair of royal purple couches facing each other a coffee table between them, some green plants to spruce the place up, while one wall faced out upon the city. It reminded John of an opulent 1940’s apartment in a movie he saw playing at a theater. John saw it only because he thought it might be a topic of conversation between him and Jack. John felt a sharp pain in his knee and collapsed he went for his gun but the pain echoed in his arm as well. John staggered onto the couch.

“Hello captain Hart.”

Ianto sat down opposite John, there was a small gun complete with silencer pointing at him.

“Please don’t move, while my eye sight is not as good as it used to be, I might miss your knee and shot you in the bollocks instead.” Ianto smiled.

John grimaced then sneered. “You’re nothing but an old man now. Where’s Jack? Left you for a younger model?”

Ianto’s eyes narrowed and the gun moved towards John’s knee. “Wait wait eye candy just kidding.” John was having a hard time focusing, he was losing blood, a lot of blood. He tried to flex his finger when head her a faint thup, and felt a sharp pain in his hand. “Gods damn it! you shot me, again!” John looked at his right hand a neat hole was filling with blood.

A buzzing sound was heard and Ianto reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone and flicked it open.

“Yes,” Ianto sighed, “he’s here….when? But he’s bleeding all over the new settee.” Ianto whined.

“Okay fine, but if you are not here by 2 I’m going to shot him in the head, I have a water color class this afternoon. What? Yes, fine.” Ianto huffed sounding put out.

Ianto set the phone down on the table then stared at John.

“Jack will be here momentary, no don’t get up.” Ianto shoots John’s other knee. He didn’t like that crack about being old. John was starting to lose consciousness.

John heard a noise then Jack’s face peering at him. A very angry Jack, a very angry and unforgiving Jack. John tried to say something but nothing would come out so he just glared. “I told you to stay the hell away from Cardiff. How dare you come here and follow my husband. I gave you a chance John.” Jack stood up. “Okay take him away, patch him up and cryo preservation. No unfreeze date.”

“No!” John gasped out, he pleaded with his eyes to Jack then Ianto. “I’ll be good, promise.”

Jack looked at Ianto who shook his head, “you should have let me shoot him.” Ianto said. Jack motioned to the medical team and John was being lifted on a hover bed.

Ianto leaned down and whispered in John’s ear, “Remember this John, I didn’t need a 2 week 5 year time loop for Jack to love me, or stay with me.”

Ianto straightened up, John glared at him and mouth a profanity. Ianto shot him in the head, “oops, sorry, arthritic made my hand twitch.” Jack looked at Ianto in exasperation. Ianto shrugged, well it was mostly true, he did have twitches.

“He’s dead sir? What do you want us to do?” The medic asked Jack.

“Standard protocol, incineration. Wait!” Jack moved to John and removed his VM and smiled. “Okay take him away.”

After the medical team left Ianto was making arrangements for a cleaning team and getting ready for class.

“Ian-to,” Jack said in a sing song voice, twirling the VM on his finger. “Do you know what this is? What we can do with it.”

“What Jack, again?” Ianto sighed in exasperation, he would give in as usual. He gave up fighting after the fourth time, deciding he would rather go willingly than be duped. Jack had gotten very good at subterfuge after the first time.

Jack put John’s VM on his wrist, placed Ianto hand on the VM and held on tight around Ianto’s waist with his other arm. A blinding flash they were gone and appeared in the blink of an eye in what appeared to be a waiting room. There were several old people and aliens accompanied by younger generations. Jack walked up to the reception desk.

“I’d like to make an appointment.”

Ianto chose a chair, if he remembered correctly the wait was not that long.

End…


End file.
